love at first sight
by heylinprincess
Summary: these are my memories of kohaku. ( I only own my OC )
1. Chapter 1

samantha was just 2 years old when she first met kohaku. she slipped away from the babysitter and walked to the river located a mile down the road from her family's house. when she arrived there,she caught sight of a group of butterflies and started to chase them on wobbly legs.

unnoticed by samantha,she was being watched from the depths by the river spirit. she followed one butterfly to close to the edge and fell into the water,being swept under by the current. kohaku's eyes widened as he rushed up to catch samantha and carry her to the surface.

rarely anyone visits his river at this time of year so there were no witnesses as he walked out of the water with her craddled in his arms. she looked up at him with innocent eyes and smiles as wide as she can at him,not knowing who he really is.

he chuckles softly as he gently sets her on her feet and kneels in front of her. "you've got to be more careful,little one." she pouts cutely and looks down. "ok..." he smiles and lightly ruffles her damp her. "no need to be sad,you're not in your family must be really worried."

she shakes her head. "they're at work and the babysitter was busy on the phone all day so she didn't see me go outside." he sighs in disgust. "how could anyone be so irresponsible.." he then notices her shivering in her wet clothes. "come on,let's get you somewhere warm and dry."

he takes her to nearby cabin that's been empty for weeks but is still cleaned by the caretakers. once they go inside,he starts a fire in the fireplace and looks for clean towels to wrap her in.

"let's hope you don't get sick." he smiles gently at her as he rubs her clothes dry through the towels. she giggles a bit and looks up at him. his eyes soften as he looks into her eyes,his inner dragon reconizing her as his mate.

he decides to watch over her as much as he can then ask permission to court her when she's of adult age. she rubs her eyes and yawns as it's getting close to her nap time. he smiles softly and lays her on a couch. "go to sleep,little one.i'll stay here with you until you wake up." she nods and curls up on the couch with the towels covering her.

he walks over to the window and looks for anyone outside. he sighs after seeing no one. "she's gonna get in trouble someday if she keeps being allowed to wander off like this." he glances over at her sleeping form with a soft expression on his face.

once he's sure she's in a deep sleep,he gently picks her up and carries her home before the babysitter notices a thing. "i wonder if she'll remember me or think today was just a dream.." with a saddened heart,he kisses her forehead looks at her one more time before returning to his river.


	2. Chapter 2

a year later, she still remembers the boy who saved her from drowning. "maybe i can get mama to take me there soon." she smiles softly as she on the top of a high bunk bed. "i wonder if he'll be happy to see me."

with that thought in mind, she attempts to climb down. but she loses her grip and falls,hitting her head against the hard floor and being knocked unconscious.

"sam,are you ok?!" her mom runs in after hearing the noise and kneels beside her. she calls an ambulance and samantha's rushed to the hospital.

the doctors find out she had a concussion and suffered memory loss. she has to relearn basic skills such as walking and talking.

kohaku waits every day for her to return to his river,but each day he is met with dissappointment. "maybe she really did forget me..." he decides to go to her to find out.

he turns into his dragon form and flies to her house. he then lands and transforms back into his human form. he looks inside and is met by a shocking sight.

samantha is laying in the middle of the living room floor,acting like a newborn. he hears her mom talk about what happened and his heart sinks.

"i wasn't there to protect her..." he transforms again and flies deep into the forest. when he lands, tears overflow from his eyes and an anguished roar erupts from his throat. the only human that hears his roar of pain is samantha and she starts to cry in response.


	3. Chapter 3

three years later, 6 year old samantha develops pneumonia when her family is in the process of moving to a house that's far away from any bodies of water. kohaku's river had been drained and filled by cement a year ago, making kohaku a wandering spirit. his attachment to samantha allows him to stay in the human world. he follows her family to their new house and looks around. he uses a spell to be unseen by them as he walks through the house. "how can humans stand living in cities like this.." samantha runs around her new bedroom,being covered by a thick blanket. "it's so big here!" she giggles happily. she then notices kohaku and wonders why her family can't see him. "hello there. are you our neighbor or something?" he looks at her in dissappointment that she doesn't remember him. then he comes up with an idea. "no,i'm your guardian. i'm here to watch over you in case you get scared." her eyes widen and she nods. " 's your name then?" her family just assume she made an imaginary friend. "i'm kohaku. i'd like to be best friends if you'd let me." she smiles wide. "sure. but i'm sick right now so i cant play." she looks down sadly. he gently hugs her. "that's ok. maybe we can do a guessing game." she smiles wide. "ok. you go first." "alright. i guess your favorite color is blue." yep. i guess you like to read." "sometimes.i guess you like dolls." "yep. i guess you like playing outside." this game continued until she had to eat dinner and go to sleep where he watched over her.


End file.
